Welcome to Winverveil
by Abrokenromeo
Summary: A new life; a new school. The Vampire army defeated; Slayers across the world have awoken; but Cleveland wasn't the only place with another Hellmouth as the Summers Clan discovers...welcome to the chilly township of Winterveil.


Welcome to Winterveil

Summary: After Sunnyvale falls; Buffy and the Crew move to Winterveil hoping to live as regular life as possible; but nothing for the Summers Clan is ever easy. SpikexBuffy. DawnxOC.

Chapter one: Blue Eyed Devils

The first day of school was scarier then anything Dawn Summers ever wanted to face; a new school. A new group of people to get used too. It wasn't so bad here in ; it was allot colder then Sunnyvale; but so far in the three months they had been here there only had been two vampires to kill and one ice demon to slaughter.

So all in all; easy street for Buffy and the other Scoobies. Dawn stared up at the dark blue walls of the building and the large arch that signified entrance. She took a slow deep breath and stepped forward across the threshold. The bell rang; and it meant that she was already late for class.

She took off down the hallway; just in time to turn the corner and run skull first into another late student; their skulls echoing off each other. Dawn was stunned; literally. Her head was swimming as she stood up. She looked for the other student; with her slayer toughness there was no doubt that they were hurt badly.

What she found was a teenage boy rubbing his head and cursing in a language she didn't speak. He had a slight bump onthe side of his head; but it could've; it should've been worse.  
She offered him a hand.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm Dawn."

He stood up slowly; and seemed to have his eyes a little glazed over, and they were nice eyes too once they cleared up. They seemed to glow with their color; with white specks marked through them. Dawn recognized inhuman eyes when she saw them.

His other features were mostly unremarkable. His brown hair was short and just; stuck apart everywhere. He had shoulders nearly as wide as Xanders already; and he was a good two inches shorter then Dawn herself.

"Charlie. Charlie Reynolds."

He took her hand and gave it a good shake; before shooting a half cocked smile. His teeth had a crack on the side of them; like they had been busted in at some point and shottily repaired. Dawn was so used to noticing a ton of things about people; and there was something off about this Charlie. Still; she would investigate later. She had a class to get too.

"Again; Sorry Charlie. Well; I gotta go. Late for class. Nice to meet you!"

Dawn took off down the hallway and made her way into her Algebra class with a sigh. This was going to be so very boring; but it had to be done. Buffy would beat her into a pulp if she failed High School after all her older sister did in order to get her an even semi-normal life.

What she didn't see; was down the hall. The Blue Eyes of Charlie switch to nearly black for a moment; and the cracked teeth slowly start to heal. Hitting a slayer with a headbutt on accident? Not a genious idea when you're trying to stay under the radar. She had broken four of his teeth and caved part of his skull in. He hoped there weren't any bone fragments in his brain; they would take weeks to get out; and he would be left twitching for days to come.

I mean; afterall. It was never easy being a half-demon.

-Scene Switch-

The basement of the Summers home was filled with the heavy groans and grunts of Buffy Sumers; slayer extrodinare. Her back was pressed against the wall as the heavy over hand blows of Spike rained down on her. She brought her hands up and blocked the blows and endured until she saw her opening.

A vicious left hook sent Spike sprawling backward onto his butt and rubbing his cheek. He rolled to his feet and wiped the blood off of his lip for a moment. He looked over at his sometimes rival; sometimes lover and shook his head.

"You're getting stronger."

"I know. Ever sense Willow awakened the others..it's like their strength awakened more in me. I should talk to her about it; adverse side effects and all that."

"Ya, wouldn't want your pretty blonde head to explode."

She responded with a vicious left head kick; and grabbed him as he fell and pressed their lips together; crashing them both to the floor in a hungry embrace. Their arms wrapped around each other. However before they could go any further; a cough interupted them.

"Ahem...I do not believe this is good training."

The two looked up to see Giles standing in the doorway with a book tucked under his arm; along with several pieces of parchment. He moved over to the table and sat down; pushing the parchement open.

"Now then; I've been doing research into the area; and it would seem we have gone from the fire to the refridgerator. Ice cold; but just as deadly. As I said; there were more hellmouths...I did not however; inform you that there is one of them here in Winterveil; and guess where it resides?"

"...Right below the High School?"

"Correct. The school Dawn is at right now; now; from what I've gathered it's been dormant for some time now. It would seem; there is rumor of a few rogue elements; Hunters; in the area that have been keeping the demons at bay. I would like to make contact with these Hunters in order to coordinate our efforts."

"Sounds Good Giles...I assume you need my help with that?"

"No; I need Spike's and Willow's."

"Woah old man; don't be getting me involved in this. I don't want any trouble with people who ain't gonna get I got a soul; and still try ta give me the old wooden stake nap."

"Very well...but in order to make contact we'll need to draw them out. I'll try and figure out another way."

Giles stood and made his way out of the basement; closing the door behind him. Buffy grinned and grabbed Spike as soon as the door was closed. She pulled him against him and smiled.

"Now where were we?"

-Scene Change-Winterveil Park; Night-

Amber hated it here. It was always so cold. Her coat was pulled against her body; and still she shivered in the cool night air. The crunch of snow under her feet echoed in her ears even as she stopped and looked around. Oh great; she took a wrong turn. Again. She sighed and moved to head back when a man with bright red hair stepped out; yellow eyes glowing under the pale moon sky.

Amber turned to run; immediatly the flight instinct kicked in. Her feet kicked up the snow; and she moved as quick as she could to get going; but she tripped and fell on her face. When she turned around the man was ontop of her; she screamed as four fangs made their way toward her throat; but suddenly he stared foreward as if there was something holding him.

He screamed; and turned to dust; when she looked up someone was standing there; blue eyes glowing as a white..something soaked into the being. It's eyes though; they were captivating. They were almost hypnotizing..

Amber awoke with a scream from her bed.

"Man...what a dream that was..."

End Chapter 


End file.
